


Sweet But Psycho

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Dark, Episode: Wrath of the Gods, F/F, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Even after all the betrayals, Ilithyia has a soft spot for Lucretia.
Relationships: Ilithyia/Lucretia
Kudos: 6
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Sweet But Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 13. Death - A costly loss - sometimes, but not always, the death of someone.

The new Lucretia scares Ilithyia even more than the old Lucretia does. This Lucretia offers sweet kisses one moment and plots someone’s downfall the next. That is not new. What is new are the moments in between, when there is a bewildered look upon her face, as if wondering how she is yet alive and what purpose the gods have given her. She is scarred in more ways than one, and Ilithyia is the cause. But Lucretia has ruined Ilithyia too, and Ilithyia has no need for her anymore.

She creeps behind her, ready to be rid of her once and for all. But when she turns, perhaps sensing Ilithyia’s presence, and smiles, Ilithyia loses her nerve. This woman has given her purpose, albeit a hateful one. And this woman has provided her with shelter and soft touches, caring for her when she was brought low.

When she feels the baby come, she starts to plan. She will give her husband a day to return to Capua victorious. If he does not, she and Lucretia will take the baby to Rome and begin anew. Lucretia always wanted a child more than anything; Ilithyia can give her the chance to heal and be a mother after all. Perhaps if they no longer stand in each other’s way they can be together. It is not too late.

But then Lucretia steps into the room, covered in blood and holding a knife. Knowing she has been betrayed for the last time, Ilithyia screams.


End file.
